I need a Doctor
by evemiliana
Summary: The Central American countries all seem to have something about themselves. Something that isn't exactly "good". These are their stories. A series of oneshots.  Rated T just in case


_**New story~! But in a different format than I usually do. These are a bunch of oneshots about the central American countries. I already have the basic format for most of them, so expect quick updates!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! THANK YOU!**_

_**The word in Italics are what he's remembering.**_

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure I'm insane.<p>

I don't know if I can handle it anymore, either.

Oh, Sorry… forgot that some people don't know who I am.

My name is Micos Johnson. Better known as the personification of Belize.

I'm known as that Central American country that mi Mama England took over. Always known to be happy and with smiles.

The sad part is, I'm not like that anymore.

I have schizophrenia, just like Mama. Except… I'm not exactly happy about it anymore.

I used to be. I remember when I was younger, I enjoyed talking to them. The faeries, I mean. Tinkerbell, flying mint bunny… It was one of the things Mama and I had in common. The difference was that people thought it was cute when I did it. They just thought Mama was insane.

_10 year old Belize was smiling happily, swinging his legs back and forth on the side of the bed. He still looked 6 years old, but he just thought he was a late bloomer. He didn't care anyway. He was talking to one of his faery friends._

"_Well, Tinkerbell, I think that you should go with the emerald green dress instead of the normal grass green for something that special~!" Belize said, smiling happily._

"_You really think so?" Tinkerbell asked, happily._

"_Yeah!" Belize answered, with the same happy tone._

_The door to the room then opened to reveal Seychelles who had just came back from her bath. She was already wearing her pajamas and was drying her hair with a towel._

"_Um, Micos" She started, "What are you doing?"_

"_Oh! I'm giving Tinkerbell my opinion on what dress she should wear tonight for her date!" Belize answered. He had long realized that not everyone (Seychelles included) could see the faeries._

_Seychelles nodded, although a bit confusedly. "Okay then… "_

_Belize and Seychelles shared a room because there weren't enough rooms for everyone. They didn't really mind, but they had to be careful of certain things._

"_Well" Seychelles said," I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now." She used the ladder they had and climbed to the top bunk of the bunk bed in their room. _

"_Okay~" Belize said, yawning a bit. "I'll probably go to sleep too. Bye Tinkerbell~"_

"_Bye British Honduras~" Tinkerbell answered, giggling happily before flying out of the room._

Like I said… I'm not happy about seeing the faeries anymore. That started at the end of World War II. Which I fought in, by the way.

_14 year old Belize was nursing the wrenched shoulder he had gotten from fighting. He still looked 6 years old, but he had a dark look in his eyes now. He had seen things that he really didn't want to see ever again._

"_Micos!" Seychelles burst open the door and hugged Belize. Belize stiffened from the contact, but let her hug him._

"_I was so worried about you! I didn't know if you would be okay, or if you got hurt or-" Seychelles kept on rambling on and on about how worried she was. After all, he was her friend._

"_I'm fine, Victorie" Belize answered, successfully shutting up Seychelles. "I'm just a little tired…"_

_Seychelles nodded, and let go of Belize. "Okay… Well, I'm here if you need anything." Seychelles left the room so that Belize could be alone. Except, he wasn't exactly "alone"_

"_Oh my gosh! You look so~ adorable in that uniform!" Tinkerbell squealed. "You look like a real soldier~!"_

_Belize glared at the oblivious faery. He WAS a real soldier. And he wasn't a little kid who could be fawned over anymore. He laid down on the bed and turned away from Tinkerbell._

_Tinkerbell pouted. "Aw come on~! I haven't seen you in years and this is how you greet me?" She crossed her arms. _

_Belize grit his teeth. 'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away…'_

_But it was not such a case. She hit his head lightly with her fist, trying to get him to notice her. "Come on~ you adorable protectorate you~!" _

_Belize closed his eyes. If he could go to sleep, then he would be rid of this annoying faery._

_Tinkerbell pouted. "hmph. Fine. " She stormed out of the room._

_Belize sighed in relief. Maybe if he kept on ignoring all of the faeries and magical creatures, he would be rid of them forever._

Except that wasn't the case. Even when I pretended to go back to my happy-go-lucky self, and still ignored them, they still tried to get me to talk to them.

They annoyed me everywhere I went and I had to try really hard not to just slap them away from me and tell them to leave me alone.

I finally realized that maybe it was the environment I lived in. After all, I had only started seeing the faeries when I had moved to Mama's house.

_17 year old Belize walked up to England. He still looked 6, but he had a look of determination._

"_Mama" he said. "I want independence."_

_England was surprised at his straight-forwardness, but answered anyway. "Well, British Honduras. I could at least give you the ability to self-govern."_

_Belize nodded, knowing that he could leave if he self-governed. "Okay."_

So, I was allowed to go back home to my country. Which I hadn't seen in about 300 years. When I started self-governing myself, there were no faeries around.

But, in 1981, when I had gained full independence, they came back.

"_Oh Belize! I missed you so much!" Tinkerbell happily hugged Belize, who was bewildered. _

"_T-Tinkerbell? What are you doing here?" Belize asked._

"_I came over to stay with you~!" She said happily._

_Belize wanted to kick her out, after all, this was HIS house. But, his gentlemen tendencies wouldn't let him. "Alright…"_

So now I'm stuck with these faeries in my house that drive me insane and don't respect that this is MY house. Well, I sometimes go to stay with big sister Guatemala for a bit, but they follow me!

"_Micos?" Guatemala asked, concerned. "Who are you talking to?"_

_Belize turned to his eldest sister with a smile. "I'm talking to Tinkerbell!" he said with fake happiness. He had become so good at making fake happiness look real._

_Guatemala nodded. "Belize… maybe you should see a doctor about that… I'm really worried."_

"_No!" Tinkerbell said, tugging on Belize's shirt. "Then I won't be able to talk to you~!"_

_Belize pouted. "No. I'm fine." He said, though really, he just wanted to make them go away by himself._

_Guatemala looked concerned, but continued cooking. "Okay… but please consider it." _

I think every day about going to a doctor. That maybe this doctor will make the faeries go away, Tinkerbell especially. But, my pride won't let me. So for now, I'll just pretend to be blissfully unaware of my surroundings and act like everything is fine when it's not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah. There ya go. It's in a slightly different format than I normally write in, but I wanted to try it.<strong>_

_**So… try to figure out who I'm writing about next! **_

_**And review, por favor~! I want to see how I'm doing!**_

_**Notes~!**_

_**Belize was called British Honduras until about the 1960's.**_

_**Belize fought in World War II, which I think impacted him a lot.**_


End file.
